


running late

by Marvellous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titles. This was a prompt fill from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running late

The warmth of his bed surrounded him, not something he wanted to leave anytime soon. Why would he? Then Merlin’s eyes flew open as realization dawned on him. Test. Today. 8:00 AM. Frantically he jumped out of bed, looking the time on the table beside his bed. It was 7:40, and it was going to take at least 15 minutes to walk to the campus. He had no clue why his alarm hadn’t gone off. Probably one of Gwaine’s stupid pranks again. Muttering curse words under his breath, Merlin pulled on the first pair of pants and t-shirt that he found lying on the floor. He had no time to do anything about his hair, or brush his teeth, or even eat anything as he hurried to the door. Hopefully luck was on his side today.

Of course he noticed everyone else he shared the house with were already gone. None had the decency to wake him up it seems. As he rushed outside, he walked quickly and spoke under his breath, “Oh yah, let’s all give Merlin a hard time. It’s not like I have courses I need to pass or anything.” He shook his head and kept going. One of the houses he was walking past had a driveway, but he didn’t even think to look if there were any vehicles. And there weren’t. Not exactly. All of a sudden Merlin was literally knocked of his feet from something that had collided into his side.

“What the hell!” Merlin wailed as he fell to the ground, turning around so he was sitting, looking up at the cause of the delay.

It was a guy on a motorcycle, and as he removed his helmet Merlin recognized him from around the campus. He had ever spoke to him though. The guy had blonde hair and a particularly lovely jaw. But Merlin had bigger things to worry about right now than the attractive guy in front of him.

The blonde looked down at Merlin, not particularly concerned if he had hurt the other or not. “Were you even looking where you were going?” He questioned impatiently.

“No, I wasn’t. I have a test in eight minutes and I was more concerned with getting there in time. I didn’t count on some prat on a motorcycle trying to run me over,” Merlin shot back, then attempted to stand up. He grimaced as pain shot through his ankle. He figured that he must have twisted it when he fell.

The other’s expression softened when he saw that Merlin was hurt. Sighing, he got off his motorcycle, “I’m sorry. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

Merlin’s brain raced through the options he had right now. He certainly wouldn’t make it to the campus walking with his ankle now. Looking up at the other he shook his head, “No. I can not miss this test.” A pause followed as his eye caught the motorcycle behind the blonde, “You could give me a ride to the university though.”

“Well….I don’t let just anyone ride my bike,” The blonde tsked, pretending to think hard about this idea, a smug smile on his lips.

“I’m not just anyone,” Merlin remarked with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Helping Merlin off the ground, he laughed, “I don’t know that. I don’t even know your name.”

Despite the fact that he knew he had very little time to get to that test, Merlin chuckled as well. With the other’s help he got on the back and answered, “I’m Merlin.”

“Arthur,” the other said quickly and started up the bike. “You might want to hold on to something, Merlin. Like me,” Arthur told him before driving away, smirking underneath his helmet as he felt Merlin’s arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism very much appreciated :D


End file.
